User blog:C9 Teemur/Paige, the Phoenix Guardian
Ac Paige, the Phoenix Guardian is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Paige's resource is ash. She gains 1 ash per second and has a maximum of 150 ash. Using abilities fill the ash bar. Paige's is increased by of the current ash that Paige has. At 150 ash she can cast her ultimate. After using her ultimate, she is unable to gain ash for the next 30 seconds. ---- When Paige dies, she unleashes the phoenix on the place she died. The phoenix is invulnerable and untargetable, and is able to move through terrain and give vision for the team for the duration of Paige's death timer. When her death timer expires, she respawns on the phoenix's place. This passive has 200 seconds cooldown. }} Phoenix fire emerges from her bow, firing itself in the targeted direction. It stops on the first target hit, dealing equal to 75% of Paige's AD, the target for 25%, applying and dealing per second. All of these effects last for 4 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = Fills 5 Ash |costtype = |range = 850 }} Fires an egg in a little circle. It explodes in fire, everyone inside for 1.25 seconds. The explosion causes the phoenix to rise and attack a random champion inside the radius for 70% of Paige's , and a % of the enemy's max health . The Phoenix then flies back to Paige, giving her a 3 seconds attack speed buff. When the Phoenix is unleashed, the egg only explodes and , the Phoenix doesn't hit a random champion. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = Fills 10 Ash |costtype = |range = | }} }} The Phoenix opens his wings and prepares to fly for 1 second. After the preparation they fly in the direction of the cursor. Enemies that they pass through are dealt per second for 3 seconds. If Paige gets hit while the Phoenix is preparing to fly, the Phoenix will leave her and grant her 20% bonus movement speed, while he flies to the enemy who hit her, striking them for heavy . When the Phoenix is unleashed, she only gains 20% movement speed, and the Phoenix's next basic attack is empowered for the he was supposed to deal if the dash was interrupted. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = Fills 5 Ash |costtype = |range = 550 }} . At the end of the range or if reactivated the phoenix will start fighting around Paige for 10 seconds. It has double Paige's , 85% of her attack speed, and a percentage of her . The Phoenix has no and and cannot be controlled, the Phoenix prioritizes attacking champions, especially those which Paige is attacking. |leveling = |cooldown = 0 |cost = 150 |costtype = Ash |range = 2500 }} Hidden= |-| Short Lore= Paige is a guardian of the Phoenix. The Phoenix lives in an egg, which Paige has. Paige can explode the egg whenever she wants to unleash the Phoenix, but she only does it when it's necessary. She tries to keep the egg away from people, because it's dangerous for them. If the Phoenix is unleashed, the world is in danger. He destroys everything in his path and if left long enough, he can destroy the world. |-| Rise of the Phoenix= "This way" - a young boy called John shouted. "I found a path". John's friend Jullian quickly came back to John. They went into the path. They realized that it was an unusual one. Since they were lost, they hoped that that is the way out. They walked inside, and the path disappeared. They weren't very happy with what they saw. A desert, nothing else around them. "Where are we?"- they asked themselves while walking further into the desert. After hours of walking, they got exhausted. The lack of water exhausted them even more. They thought it was their end, but for their luck, it wasn't. They didn't have much of a choice but to lay on the dry sand, hoping to survive so they can hopefully find a way out the next day. When they woke up, they could barely feel themselves. They could barely walk on their feet. They heared a woman screaming in pain, and it seemed that she was near. "This scares me even more than the fact that we are in a desert." - said Jullian They found the woman and they started running towards her. A sudden explosion pushed them on the ground. Exhausted enough, they barely survived. When they opened their eyes they saw a pale woman burning in fire. The explosion came from the phoenix egg that the woman was holding. "Who are you?"- the boys asked her. "I am the Phoenix Guardian"- said Paige. "How did you get there?" "I protect the people from the Phoenix. I had to hide this egg from people, because it's too dangerous for them. The Phoenix can come out and burn them alive. But there was a war in our land, and people started dying. I told them to retreat from the land, and stood in front of an army of enemies. I unleashed the Phoenix, and the explosion killed everybody, except me, instead blew me away to this desert, and if the Phoenix didn't save me, I'd be dead now. Now the Phoenix is free and I have no control of him. I need to find him and put him back into the egg." "There's no going out of here, so we are willing to help!"- said the boys. "I know the way out, but I will really need your help to catch the Phoenix first, because he can burn the whole world. He's still in the desert! I can feel it!"- said the guardian. The boys got their hope back. The guardian started moving and the boys followed her. Paige saw the Phoenix, who wasn't far, and started running towards it. Then she stopped, looked back and realized that the boys were extremely exhausted, and they could move no longer. She gave them the egg, and told them to stay there. "Stay here and wait for me! If we don't put the Phoenix back in the egg, the world will be destroyed. The Phoenix feels pain, even if he is immortal. I'll try to take him down, and then you'll have to throw the egg at him! Don't be scared, you'll make it out alive!" Paige started channeling her powers, whole in fire, she flew in the air. She risked her life to save the world from the Phoenix. She barely fired a few arrows at him bringing him down. Paige and the Phoenix both lost their energy, and fell on the ground. "Now!"- said the boys while throwing the egg at the Phoenix. The Phoenix got back into the egg, but the boys saw Paige dead on the ground. "It's over, we lost her."- said Jullian. The egg started shaking, and the scared boys were watching it hopeless for life. The Phoenix got out of the egg and saw Paige lying on the ground. He then unleashed his full power, giving Paige the energy she needed to be alive. The power linked Paige and the Phoenix together. She gained control of the Phoenix, and she put him in the egg again. "Until another egg explosion, I'll have control of him. Now let me take you home, and thanks for the help!"- said the guardian. The boys thanked Paige for bringing them back home. "Goodbye guardian!"- they said "And thank you for saving us from the desert!" "My pleasure"- said the guardian "I am always here to help good people, and now I'm even stronger than before. When you saved the Phoenix, and he saved me, I felt more powerful than ever. I realized that I'm immortal too. You saved my life and your lives, and I am very thankful that you gave up the fear to save the world from being burn. Goodbye!" Paige disappeared in the sky. Category:Blog posts